Talk:Shakujō
article I think we should a special page for Shakujō on Narutopedia. We have more and more infomation about this tool, which relates to some main supporting/antagonist/important characters like Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Sage of 6 paths, Asura. These infomations about it are differ from its on Wikipedia. What do you think?? --Sulina (talk) 10:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with you about that. :) ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 11:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::What more information do we have? Granted there are a few users but the fact that it's being used by "important" people doesn't mean it needs to be an actual article. Also how does their use differ from the normal use of a shakujo? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::The fact that several of them seem to be forged from malleable chakra and with the exception of Hagoromo's brother, all the users are inheritors of either his will or his power. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:33, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::^This. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 16:13, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Indeed, the fact that there are separate sun and moon Shakujo that are apparently derived from Hagoromo's complete version bears mention. Also the Shakujo has been used as a medium for Onmyoton. However we made need to wait a chapter or two before we have enough specific information to do more than a stub. Still I think there's enough uniqueness that it warrants more than a redirect to Wikipedia which is impossibly generic. Rayfire (talk) 14:28, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The fact most of them are made from the malleable chakra means they're not actually shakujō, they're not tools, just a technique that was made to take the shape of one. Omnibender - Talk - 16:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I hope I haven't missed the window for responding to this topic, but I think it deserves a real article too (even if some of the examples seen were formed through jutsu). Raidra (talk) 15:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :If we list Kidōmaru, who used bow made from his Spider Sticky Gold as user of bow, shouldn't we list those who use Truth-Seeking Balls to form shakujō as its users?--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:29, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I have brought up the idea to make the shakujo have its own special article a few times but all me and higher ups did was argue for days so i wouldn't bother trying. there stubborn. Munchvtec (talk) 12:47, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :::A bow made of sticky substance is still a bow. A staff that is made of chakra and can perish any moment isn't really a staff.--Elveonora (talk) 13:57, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::There are normal shakujo's not just the chakra ones. Munchvtec (talk) 15:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::But Hagoromo was seen wielding only chakra ones, excluding anime of course--Elveonora (talk) 17:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wasn't that chakra Shakujo Hagoromo was wielding alongside his bro a TSB? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 17:21, August 21, 2014 (UTC) No idea about that instance.--Elveonora (talk) 17:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :This definitely deserves its own respective article. Munchvtec (talk) 04:47, January 2, 2015 (UTC)